His Personal Dancer
by Bluefox-chan
Summary: All he wanted was a career as a dancer. But trouble always finds our blond hero, why would you even expect anything else. ItaNaru. Gift Fic for Avril. Rating may go up! This is a slash fic!
1. Chapter 1

Bluefox: Hello All! Welcome to my newest fic, 'His Personal Dancer'!

Sakura: How are you starting a fic and you haven't finished any of the other ones you started!

Bluefox: I did finish one!

Sakura: A oneshot doesn't count! When are u planning to update 'With the Melting of Snow'?

Bluefox: Stuff it, Forehead! Or I'll pair you with... ::thinks:: no one! I'll make you be the sad disgusting pink cockroach that everyone hates!

Naruto: Aren't you being a little harsh? Sakura-chan isn't that bad!

Bluefox: Ha! I got two words! Before. Shippuuden.

Naruto: I almost forgot about that ...

Sakura: Come on, Naruto! Don't listen to her!

Bluefox: Be careful, Naruto... I can always pair you with Jiraiya ...

Naruto::is scared:: Never mind, then!

Bluefox::laughs evilly::

Sasuke: Please ignore the dobe triplets and enjoy the story. Bluefox didn't make up Naruto.

Bluefox: Yeah because if I did Naruto and Sasuke-::is ambushed and stuffed in a bag::

Sasuke: You _do not_ want to know what she was going to say... Trust me.

* * *

**

* * *

His Personal Dancer**

**Chapter 1:**

"Naruto-kun! What are you doing this weekend?"

Bright blue eyes looked up from a ramen bowl and landed on the pink haired speaker.

"I have to work Sakura-chan. What about you? What are you planning?"

Sakura Haruno glanced at her friend in shock. It was almost the end of their junior year. After this week she would be going to visit her father for the summer.

"You can't be working Naruto! We have to hang out! You need to call in sick!!"

Her only answer was the slurping of beef ramen.

"Naruto! I'm going to be gone all summer! The least you can do is hang out with me! What sort of man are you anyways?!"

There was a clunk as the bowl was set down on the table and a loud skid as Naruto got to hit feet. Sakura swallowed loudly as a pair of furious blue eyes stared into her pale green ones.

"Who do you think you are, coming here to tell me when it's ok to hang out with you? I said I was busy, I have no time to listen to you try to decide my life for me! Consider yourself no longer my friend Haruno-san, because my life obviously means very little to you."

By the time Sakura realized she was crying Naruto was already gone.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki was not very happy at the moment. His 'best friend' seemed to be like all the others in the end. He hated people like that. The selfish people that thought he was only there for them to amuse themselves with. With his shoulder length blond hair and his bright blue eyes, people only saw him as there personal Barbie. It was not something he liked being, at least not for free.

At 5'6" Naruto wasn't extremely tall, most of the girls he knew where actually taller than him. The most noticeable thing about him was actually the scars on his cheeks. Even though he laughed them off as his 'lucky fox whiskers' he knew everyone wondered if he was some sort of gang member. It was really rather disturbing...

His bad mood soon left him as he remembered what good news he had planned on telling Sakura.

He had finally got a call back on a dancing job!

The owner of the club had called him yesterday night and told him he was looking for a new dancing act.

With a small grin, the blond walked into his apartment complex, only 10 minutes from his favorite ramen bar. He had just moved here two weeks ago when he moved out of his guardian's home. It was not an amazing apartment. With 2 bedrooms and one bathroom, it wasn't supposed to be. The apartment, however, did suit his needs: a place where he could come and go as he pleased.

He had picked this apartment for a number of reasons. It was close to Iruka and his favorite ramen bar for starter. The most important however was the master bedroom. It was perfect to turn into a dance studio.

Naruto loved his guardian more than anyone he knew. Iruka Umino had once upon a time given him a place to stay, everyone else fighting over who would control his dead parents' assets. His father, Minato Namikaze, used to be one of the most requested bodyguards in the world. Some of the richer families still talked of the times when he had once guarded them. He was still spoken of as known as the 'Innocent Assassin'.

When Naruto was almost three years old, his father was killed. Iruka was the only one the custody judge had felt Naruto would have his best interest at heart. Naruto smiled slightly; Iruka Umino was the biggest worry wart he had ever seen. For someone that worked as a bodyguard, he was very soft-hearted.

Naruto walked inside his quaint apartment after unlocking it, taking off his shoes at the door. After throwing his keys in the key dish on the table in his living room, the blue eyed teenager pushed the button on his answering machine and flopped on the couch.

"_Hey Naruto! Congratulations on getting that dancing job! I'm really proud of you!" _

Naruto smiled at the ceiling. Iruka always seemed to know what to say to cheer him up.

"_I know you're not sure of your schedule yet, but when you are Kakashi and Anko want to take you out to eat. Call me when you get in, Naru-chan!"_

Naruto's eyes popped open at the good news. Kakashi and Anko were Iruka's oldest friends. Kakashi Hatake was never in town long. He and his wife lived next to Iruka, when they where taking a break from visiting far away places that was. Kakashi was notorious for being cheap, most of the time. The only time he ever bought anyone something worth anything was when he was in a good mood. When his good moods hit, Naruto usually got whatever he wanted. The only problem was _when_ those moods would come. Kakashi was certainly unpredictable, if nothing else. Anko said they usually surprised even her when they happened. If Kakashi was in town and in a good mood, then Naruto was going to have to call as soon as possible. He really had been meaning to get a new car; his old one was about ready to fall apart.

A beep from the answering machine pulled him out of his thoughts.

"_Naruto Uzumaki? This is Kisame with 'Tsukiyomi'. There has been a small problem and we need you to come in tomorrow. Ask for Itachi Uchiha at the front desk when you arrive. Sorry for the inconvenience."_

Blond eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully as Naruto got up from the couch and walked into his master bedroom. Although he still called it his master bedroom he didn't sleep there. This was mainly his sanctuary. _This_ was the room where he danced. After turning on his stereo, he fell into some simple stretches and warm ups.

As he fell into the simple routine, the blond came to his decision. There was nothing he could do if they decided he wouldn't be hired, anyway. That didn't mean, however, he would give up without a fight.

With another small grin, the blond finished his warm ups and changed the CD player to a song with an Arabian beat. After hitting the repeat button, Naruto headed for his closest to pull out one of his dancing outfits.

Although he usually did his most basic warm-ups in his street clothes, to be able to focus completely on what he was doing, he had to be wearing one of his dancing outfits.

After putting on a loose pair of basketball shorts, the blue-eyed young man began to practice his latest dance. He wanted to make sure he had this down by tomorrow.

* * *

"Mr. Uzumaki, would you care to tell me your answer?"

"Sure, the square root would be 5, right?"

Mr. Fuuto stared at Naruto in shock. Naruto sighed; apparently he wasn't allowed to get the answer right.

"T-thats right, Uzumaki-san. Can anyone tell me how he came about that answer?"

Naruto went back to staring out the window; the sooner math was over the better. After all, why would you want to stay in this dreary classroom when he could be in P.E.? This month the theme seemed to be dodge ball. The blond's bright blue eyes lit up in childish excitement.

The redhead sitting next to Naruto poked him in his side and startled him out of his dodge ball fantasies.

Gaara Hokuto passed the blond a note. With a quick glance around the room to make sure Mr. Fuuto wasn't paying any attention to him, Naruto unfolded the redhead's note.

_I need to talk to you, sit with me at lunch. I'll buy._

Naruto smiled at the redhead and grabbed his stuff as the bell rang. After packing everything up, the blond stood and joined Gaara just as the other boy was leaving the classroom, walking alongside the redhead, both heading to the gymnasium.

"You can't tell me now Gaara-kun?"

"I don't want anyone to know."

Smiling at Gaara, the blond continued on his way. No one rushed Gaara, not if they wanted to live to see the next day.

Although Gaara was only about 2 inches taller than Naruto, he had a somewhat scary aura about him. The fact that the slim junior preferred to wear all black all the time was probably another reason. He even dyed his P.E. clothes black.

As the boys got ready for their class, Naruto told his friend about the day before and about Sakura's little snit.

Gaara's old reply was "Everyone else has known she was annoying forever."

Even though Naruto pouted as they walked out of the locker room, he knew it was true. Sakura only cared about herself.

The sharp whistle from the teacher distracted the blond from his thoughts.

"We will be playing dodge ball again today. I will be splitting you all up into two teams," Ms. Naraharu stated loudly.

Naruto was bouncing up and down in his excitement. Gaara let out a low 'Hn' at the whole thing.

* * *

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" Naruto asked round his chicken sandwich. Gaara, who was checking his eye makeup in a small hand mirror, glanced around the room to make sure no one was near their table.

"You know how on Wednesday you told me you got hired at 'Tsukiyomi'?"

The blond gave a confused nod.

"Well I heard that some strange stuff happens there. Temari told me a friend of hers said the owner was involved in that murder than happened a couple years ago," Gaara continued in his soft, bland voice. "She said that his brother won't even talk to him."

Naruto looked at Gaara skeptically.

"Since when do you gossip, Gaara-kun?"

The redhead's eyebrow twitched and Naruto laughed.

"Come on, Gaara! Nothing like that is liable to be true! If you listen to everything you hear, _you_ would be a vampire and _I_ would be your sex slave."

Gaara glared at him, not amused. "You really are annoying, Naruto-kun"

The blond laughed louder and polished off his sandwich. The redhead went back to his reflection.

"Do you even know who the owner of the club is?"

Gaara looked up from his compact thoughtfully.

"I've met him, but I know his brother better."

"Who is his brother?" questioned the blond.

"That one prick that you where drooling over last week. Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto snorted milk through his nose in shock.

"Eeh?! You mean that fine ass senior that is on the swimming team?!"

The redhead calmly handed Naruto a napkin and went back to his compact.

"I wouldn't know. I don't look at his ass."

"But, if Sasuke looked that good, what does his _brother_ look like?"

After putting away his compact, the redhead shrugged. "I suppose they look a lot alike. I wouldn't ever fuck an Uchiha so I don't spend a lot of time looking at them."

"Damn it, Gaara! I gotta know! Could you imagine getting screwed by someone as hot as Sasuke?!"

"Hn."

As the bell rang and everyone headed back to class, Naruto could help but think about Itachi Uchiha. The man was gonna be his boss! And if he really was as hot as his little brother, Naruto hoped he would be getting over time. Just as he was about to ask Gaara another question about his mysterious boss, Gaara started talking again.

"Just be careful Naruto. I don't trust anyone with the last name Uchiha. All of them are sneaky."

Even as he laughed off the redhead's warning, Naruto couldn't help but wonder why Gaara seemed so concerned. He rarely talked this much at school. It was disconcerting. Ignoring the feeling, the blond started telling his redheaded friend a joke he heard the other day involving a 3 guys and a gay bar.

* * *

Bluefox: This fic is for my good friend Avril who wanted a slut!Naruto fic with an Itachi/Naruto pairing. I also managed to get her to beta it. Yes, people, I was sorted into Slytherin.

Harry Potter: I hope JKR sues you...

Bluefox: Silence, Potter! 60 Points from Gryffindor for your cheek!

Harry: ...You can't take points! You're not even a prefect! Or a professor for that matter!

Bluefox: Stuff it in your pie-hole, Potter! Tell the people what they need to hear so you can get back before Rowling does sue me.

Harry: Bluefox owns nothing, least of all her imagination. Be sure to review, she might update faster but I doubt it...

Bluefox: Damn it, Potter::whips a wand out of nowhere:: Now you're gonna get it!

Harry: This is a Naruto story! I'm not even supposed to be here!

Naruto: Shush! I prefer it this way...

* * *

Avril: 

Well, here it is! A new story from Bluefox-chan. I really have to write her a return fic or something for writing this for me! She's awesome 3 Itachi/Naruto + dancing win! Fufu, this is gonna be great****

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Bluefox**: Ello readers! Welcome to Chapter 2 of '_His Personal Dancer_'! I had a hard time trying to figure out what the inside of '_Tsukiyomi_' was gonna look like so that's what the delay was about but thanks to my super special awesome beta, I finally got a few ideas.

**Sasuke**: Who the hell cares about that crap? I have a better question! Where the hell am I? Gaara is in this more than me!

**Bluefox**//looks at Sasuke blankly// Who are you again?

**Sasuke**: What the hell do you mean who am I? I'm Sasuke Uchiha! You know, the bishonen that had everyone wondering is they where suddenly into loli-shota.

**Bluefox**: Oh! You're the one with weird hair style that somehow makes you look hot, right?

**Sasuke**//eye twitches// Just answer the question! Why is Raccoon-boy in the fic more than me?

**Bluefox**//shrugs// How should I know? I'm not a Goddess, you know. I'm only a lowly kitsune...

**Sasuke**: What the hell sort of answer is that? Of course you know, you wrote it!

**Bluefox:** Oh yeah! I almost forgot//watches as Sasuke's eye twitches again// I'll tell you what, I will put you in the story in this chapter if you don't wear any clothes for the rest of the day.

**Sasuke**: ...You want me you let you ogle my bits for the rest of the day so that I can be in this chapter?

**Bluefox: //**nods// Yes, what do you say?

**Sasuke:** ...You're a pervert... Tell them the disclaimer before I shove a kunai up your ass...

**Bluefox:** No need for violence... all you had to do was say no... Nothing belongs to me! I just like to borrow them and position them in awkward poses... Sort of like those Barbie's I use to have...

**Sasuke:** You have 4 seconds to get out of my sight before I dismember you … with this spoon by the way...

**Bluefox:** //ish gone//

_**

* * *

**_

His Personal Dancer 

_Chapter 2

* * *

_

As the bell rang to release everyone from their last class of the day, Naruto stretched and finished packing away his books. On Fridays, English was the worst. Who cared about what an adverb was, anyway? After making sure he had everything, the blond threw his backpack over his shoulder and followed the crowd of people leaving through the front of the school.

Spotting Gaara at the entrance, the blond smiled and ran over. Gaara always took the time to wait for him, even if the redhead 'supposedly' could careless.

"What time do you have to be at '_Tsukiyomi'?" _Even if he wouldn't admit it, the redhead was worried.

"The guy on the phone didn't say. I was planning on driving over there as soon as I showered and dropped my stuff off."

"I'll come with you, then."

Naruto shook his head. "No way, Gaara. It's not going to be that serious. They probably just wanna brief me on the job."

With a small "Hn" the taller boy pushed off from the wall he was leaning against and started heading for the school's front gates with Naruto following close behind. "Why don't you drive to school, Uzumaki?"

The blond smiled as he fell into step beside his taller friend. "It's nicer to walk. Plus, after sitting down writing all day, it's nice to be able to stretch my legs, yah no?"

Gaara gave another low 'Hn'.

Although most people weren't aware of it, Naruto _did_ have a car - but he much preferred to walk. The only time he drove was to go shopping or as a way to get to any job he might have found. His car, a rather beat-up Honda Accord, had a short in the dashboard lights. He couldn't even see if he had turned the blinkers on correctly.

Naruto continued telling Gaara about his plans for some guy he had met grocery shopping last week just as the two boys arrived at Naruto's apartment complex. The taller boy was the first to spot it – the dark blue Lexus in the parking lot where Naruto had parked his Accord, a huge orange bow on the top of it and the blond's name written across the hood.

"Do you know someone rich?" questioned the redhead.

Naruto shook head slowly. "The only person I know that has money is Kakashi. But he wouldn't buy me a Lexus."

Gaara snorted loudly. Naruto was painfully obtuse at times. Kakashi would buy Naruto the moon if he could find a way to ship it to the blond.

Picking up the envelope laying in-between the windshield wipers, Naruto read what the note inside had to say, speaking out-loud so Gaara could hear as well.

"_Naruto, _

_I just heard from Iruka that you got a job at that really high-end dance club_

_and I decided to get you a superior car to go with your new superior job. Just in case_

_Gaara isn't around to tell you what kind of car it is, this is a SC 08 Lexus Coupe. They_

_didn't have it in orange and I was in a hurry so your stuck with dark blue. The keys are in your_

_apartment on your kitchen table. I'll see you next Thursday at Iruka's house. Enjoy!_

_-Kakashi Hatake_

_PS- Make sure not to drop cum on the seats, it doesn't come out well._

Taking the envelope with him, Naruto continued on to his apartment with Gaara trailing after him, laughing quietly at the blond's dumbstruck expression.

* * *

After changing into a pair of black slacks and a navy blue silk shirt, Naruto grabbed the keys to his new car and headed out of his apartment, ready to get going to his new job. Gaara was convinced that he needed to stay and wait for his smaller friend, and was currently sitting on Naruto's couch watching a movie. Naruto was sure he was watching a porno, but since he was in a hurry he only hoped Gaara wouldn't leave a wet spot on his couch. 

Naruto pulled into the parking lot of '_Tsukiyomi_' and made sure his necklace was visible and centered. Although he didn't tell a lot of people, he loved having a variety of accessories to wear with any outfit he decided to put on. Today, he had on a black velvet chocker with a small dark blue dragon on it and a small black earring in his right ear.

With a deep breath, the blond got out of his new car and walked through the front door of '_Tsukiyomi_'.

A man in all black seemed to be waiting for him against a wall.

"You are Naruto Uzumaki, correct?" At the blond's hesitant nod, the man in black gestured for him to come closer. "I am Keigo, head of security here at '_Tsukiyomi_'. Do you have any questions before I begin the tour?"

"What tour? I was just told to stop in today by a man named Kisame. I'm not exactly sure why I'm here."

Keigo smiled at the nervous blond.

"Since Kisame didn't tell you, let me give you a small explanation. As you are probably aware, this club supplies whatever you desire. If you just want to come and dance or just hang out, you come here for the ground floor. As you can see our ground floor is your basic dance floor."

Naruto nodded thoughtfully. From what he could see it did look rather what he had pictured a dance club to look like: a stage on the far wall, a huge dance floor, and a rather large bar in the center of it all. The only thing he could think of that seemed odd was the doorway that seemed to lead to a different room. A sign even hung over the door. And opposite to the mysterious door was a stairwell.

"Where do that door and the stairs lead to?"

Keigo grinned roguishly. "The door leads to the dark room. Itachi-sama decided that if people were gonna fuck in his club, they wouldn't do it in the bath room. There are three rooms back there, of course." Naruto could feel his face heat up. If they had designated rooms for sex, this was definitely his sort of job. "The stairs lead to the more interesting parts of the club, however."

Naruto snorted doubtfully as his followed Keigo across the dance floor and up the stairwell.

With a grin at the whiskered blond, the head of security continued his explanation. "The second floor is for the cream of the crop, if you will. This is the reason '_Tsukiyomi_' is one on the best."

Looking around, the top floor looked more like an office floor than a club. There were three hallways lined with doors directly in front of him, and behind him was a similar hallway. Each door, strangely enough, had a silver monogrammed sign over them. At his curious glance, Keigo continued with his tour.

"Each room caters to a different fantasy. On different nights we do different themes. As with the room downstairs, there are three different hallways. On your left is for the females customers who want to watch other females dance. The hallway ahead of you is for both men and women and to your right is where the men that like to chase men are catered to."

Nodding at Keigo, Naruto pointed out the hallway that was behind him. Unlike the other hallways this one had a rather large sign that read "Employees Only".

"That is where the dress up rooms, break rooms, and offices are. I'll be taking you to Itachi-sama's office. Do you have any questions?"

"How do you have so many rooms so close together with the music so loud?"

Keigo grinned. "Everything up here is soundproof. When you shut any door on this level you won't be able to hear anything unless the intercom system is activated. It cost Itachi-sama a fortune, but he more than made it back by the end of the first month alone."

Naruto followed Keigo down the employee hallway and listened as he pointed out which room was which. As they were about to pass a room labeled "Practice Studio" the door was opened by a short man with long brown hair wearing a pair of red platform sandals that went well with his fitted t-shirt and hip hugging jeans. His shirt read in big bold letters 'Kawaii Uke".

At his questioning glance, Keigo introduced the petite brunette. "Naruto, this is Haku Aoki. He is one of the dancers that you will be working with. Haku, this is Naruto Uzumaki; he's going to be working here. Probably in your area."

Haku smiled shyly at Naruto and Naruto smiled brightly back. "I have to run - my ride is probably waiting on me. If you're working tomorrow I'll talk to you then."

At the blond's nod, Haku walked quickly around them and down the stairs.

"Haku is probably the sweetest guy you will _ever_ meet. His boyfriend, however, scares the hell out of everyone." Keigo laughed. "I remember when he came in looking for Haku one night. Made the bartender quit just because he was staring at his boyfriend's ass."

Naruto laughed at his escort in disbelief. There was no way that cute little innocent looking guy went out with a guy _that_ bad. A kid like that wouldn't last an hour with a baddie, right?

Keigo only shrugged at the laughter he had received and continued walking. He still didn't want to believe it himself, after all.

Stopping at the end of the corridor in front of a door labeled "Uchiha Itachi – Club Owner" Keigo grinned at the now nervous blond. "Just ask Kisame, the receptionist, for Itachi-sama and he will help you out. I'll see you later." With a wink, Keigo turned around and went into one of the doors they had passed on their way up, leaving Naruto to stand in front of the office door all alone.

After giving himself a mental pep-talk, the blue eyed blond grabbed the handle and opened to door to Itachi Uchiha's office.

* * *

(A/N): Wow! I cant believe how long it took me to figure out the club layout! This would have been up Monday if it wasnt for stubborn plot bunnies... 

Thx to everyone that reviewed! I really appreaciate the praise and comments! Please feel free to comment again! Until the Next Chapter!

//Bluefox Out//

Beta notes: I love, love, _love_ what Foxy did with the club. I'm so glad my idea for the top and bottom floors helped you out. You did spectacular with it, hun!


	3. Chapter 3

Bluefox-chan: Hey! Welcome to chapter 3 of 'His Personal Dancer'! I'm so excited that I found a beta to look this over!

Naruto: I thought you died or something

Sakura: You never update or explain why you haven't updated! People have been worried because you fell off the face of the earth!

Bluefox-chan: I wasn't gone that long! You guys are over reacting!

Kakashi: You have managed to make me look punctual.

Bluefox-chan: _**/laughs guiltily/**_ I can honestly say it wasn't completely my fault. Avril has been AWOL for months!

Sakura: Did you even try to see why?!

Bluefox-chan: Of course! I sent her an email yesterday!

Everyone: _**/cricket/**_

Sakura: She's been gone for over 3 months and it just dawned on you yesterday to see if she was ok?

Bluefox-chan: I'm shocked that you would think so harshly of me Sakura-chan! I wanted to see what was wrong way before yesterday!

Naruto: Then why didn't you?

Bluefox-chan: _**/mumbles something/**_

Sakura: ...You forgot didn't you?

Bluefox-chan: Forgot is such and ugly word...

Sakura: You should be ashamed! **_/picks up something heavy and throws it/_**

Bluefox-chan: Now Sakura-chan! Lets not be so judgmental! /dodges/ Naruto! Help!

Naruto: I'm not helping! You forgot your friend!

Kakashi: Bluefox-chan owns nothing but the plot. Please enjoy this chapter while her imagination tries to kill her.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

* * *

Naruto blinked at the bland room he had wandered into. It looked more like a boring waiting room than someone's office. A man behind a desk motioned him over to take a seat in front of his desk and flashed a hesitant smile, doing as he was bid.

"Your Uzumaki Naruto, correct?" At the blond's quick nod, the receptionist gave Naruto a bland smile and picked up a small stack of paper.

"As you are probably aware, I am Kisame, Itachi's secretary. I called you here to get a scope of your dancing skills and to sort out some other problems."

Naruto nodded again, wondering what type of tests he was going to be put through.

The receptionist smiled blandly at Naruto once more. "Do you have any objections to dancing for me today?"

Naruto smiled. "Not at all, I don't have any dance clothes however.." he shot Kisame a sheepish smile.

Kisame plucked a pen from behind his ear and wrote something on one of the sheets of paper on his desk before picking up the phone on his desk and quickly dialing a number Naruto couldn't catch before leaning back in his chair, holding the phone to his ear.

"He will be auditioning in 20 minutes in Studio 2."

Naruto blinked, bemused as the dark haired secretary continued chatting on the phone with whoever was on the other line. He glanced about the room, taking in the details he missed when he made his nervous entrance.

While at first glance the room seemed to be a bland waiting room, it was more of a bland small office. The most colorful things in the office were actually Kisame's desk and a collage on one of the walls. Naruto shot the secretary a quick glance to make sure he was still busy with his phone before standing and walking over to a framed collage on his wall, blinking at the many pictures.

Most of the shots were of a man that looked remarkably like Sasuke Uchiha. Where Sasuke came off looking petulant and grumpy, the man in the photos looked dangerously sexy. Even through the pictures Naruto could tell this wasn't the kind of man you took lightly.

In the pictures he seemed to always be in a flurry of movement and concentrated on what he was doing, which looked to be some kind of martial arts. In others he was glaring coolly at the camera. It was obvious he didn't want them taken. Before Naruto could continue looking at the pictures, Kisame cleared his throat and called the blond's name.

Naruto turned around and smiled at the secretary.

"I shall take you to get changed and show you where we will be headed. Are you ready?"

The blond nodded once more and followed after Kisame as he let him out of his office and down the hallway to a door labeled 'Studio 2 – Changing Room 2".

Kisame flashed him another bland smile and opened the door letting the blond walk in.

"I took the liberty of having clothes already prepared and waiting for you. When you finish there is a door that leads directly to Studio 2, please enter through that door."

The receptionist closed the door, leaving Naruto in a rather spacious changing room with a outfit folded neatly in a chair.

The blond sighed quietly and walked over and picked up the clothes, smiling when he noticed they were in his size. He quickly undressed and pulled on the black spandex shorts and the black fitted t shirt, looking himself over in the full body mirror just to the left of the chair the clothes were in.

While the outfit was tighter than anything he would have chosen he could see the reasons something like this was chosen for him. Naruto ran through his stretches and tried to calm himself down before walking to the door and opening it, looking around the new room.

On the far side of the room were three people behind a table and a man standing next to a stereo system.

Naruto walked over to the table and bowed, smiling at the three men.

"Sorry that you had to wait on me."

The three men were instantly recognizable. The man on the left was the bland receptionist, Kisame who nodded to the blond, the other two looked alike in their coloring but their personalities where completely different. The man in the middle had short dark hair with bangs that dangled into his eyes and the man next to him had the same colored hair, but longer than his brothers, pulled into a low ponytail at the nape of his neck.

Naruto instantly recognized them as Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, his eyes roaming over his body.

"Don't worry Uzumaki, we didn't wait long."

Naruto's smiled brightened and he clasped his hands behind his back nervously.

"So what do I have to do?"

Itachi Uchiha sat back and crossed his arms over his chest, his legs crossed as well.

"We will play a type of music and you will dance to it, to the best of your abilities of course. We will judge you based on how well you perform."

Naruto took a deep breath and glanced around the room before turning back to the three judges.

"That's fine with me. Can we begin?"

* * *

Bluefox-chan: Wow I tried to make that longer but I didn't want to push into Chapter 4...

Kiba: So instead you posted this paragraph and called it a chapter.

Bluefox-chan: Hey Kiba! STFU! This is more than a paragraph!

Kiba: Yeah and Akamaru is really a bunny.

Bluefox-chan: Please review and tell me your thoughts. Since this fic is Avril's and she's not around at the moment, I would love to hear your thoughts on this. I will try and have Chapter 4 up by Sunday

Kiba: I wouldn't hold my breath. Your horrible about updates!

Bluefox-chan: Get bent Dog Breath! I'm trying to bond with my readers!

Kiba: You have those?

Bluefox: _**/pulls a wand out of nowhere/**_ My inner Slytherin doesn't like you right now...

Kiba: What I meant to say was please bond with your readers!

Bluefox-chan: I thought so... Please join use next time! Below is a word from my beta Chibisuke-chan!

Chibisuke:_ Hi! I'm excited to beta this wonderful story! If anyone would like to send me a message my new account PenName is Shibara. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed it!_


End file.
